


Castiel?

by Written_Rebellion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Married Couple, Mistaken Identity, Sam is third wheel, Totally watched his brother make out with a dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_Rebellion/pseuds/Written_Rebellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a picture I found, I felt inspired to write this...it's an alternative take on Jensen's and Misha's relationship in season 6 episode 15. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with three hours of sleep and and a sugar high so...as soon as I get some decent sleep and re-read this, I might either take it down or fix it up...if you have any details added, please let me know! :)

Dean never thought he'd be so happy to see the little nerd angel in the trench coat.

 

But looking through the fake door of the strange set, Dean couldn't help repeating his name as he ran to the angel who had been watching them.

 

"Oh thank God." Dean didn't mean to say the G-word, but by Castiels still passive expression, it didn't seem to bother him. "What is all this?" Dean spread his arms out to the side, gesturing to the whole set that was recording their lives apparently. "Wh-what did Balthazar do to us?"

 

_Feel free to jump in any time Sammy._

 

Cas just looked between them, Dean expected a crease or a frown to grace the angels features, instead his face remained smooth.

 

Until the angel looked to the ground momentarily like he was trying to remember something before giving Dean the strangest look...well strangest in Castiels case. He squinted one eye, his foregead creased and the whole appearance reminded of a bad old gangster stance. He almost expected the angel to say something along the lines of ' _Listen here, see-'_

 

“To keep you out of Vergils reach,” at least his voice was still as gruff. “He's cast you into an alternate reality.” actually no...it wasn't as gruff as usual. There was an underlying tone to his voice. “A universe similar to ours in most respects yet dramatically different in others.” Dean frowned at Cas...something wasn't right.

 

But if he was getting answers, why not play along?

 

“Like...like Bizarro earth? Right?” Cas gave him a confused look, slightly easing Dean as the angel never understood his references. “Except instead of having Bizarro Superman, we get this clown factory.”

 

“Um...” Cas looked past his shoulder, again deep in thought like he was trying to remember something. He sniffed before saying “Yeah, well...anyway.” any ease Dean felt disappeared. “No time to explain. Do you have the key?”

 

He looked at Sam, seeing his tall younger brother digging in his pocket for the small key the Balthazar douche gave them before throwing them through a window.

 

“Yeah.” Sam held out the key, passing it to Cas. “So, um...what does this thing do anyway?”

 

It was a tiny key, but in Deans experience, even the smallest and innocent things could turn deadly. For example...a rabbits foot.

 

“It opens a room.” Cas took the key, although instead of inspecting it, he just looked at Dean.

 

“What's in the room?” again, any information to figuring out what was going on was welcome...even if the angel was confusing the heck out of him.

 

Cas was staring intensely at Dean, but none of the frustration or confusion the hunter was used to seeing. “Every weapon Balthazar stole from Heaven.”

 

He didn't know Balthazar that well, but even he knew giving something so important to two hunters who had a track record of losing such important things was a horrible idea. Maybe the angel wasn't aware of the colt, Rubies knife, the Rabbits foot or various other objects that had been high priority to keep safe but always passed through the hands of evil.

 

“To keep it safe.” Dean very nearly told the angel to look at Sam, the intense staring wasn't...it was unusual. It was like the angel was trying to communicate something telepathically. “Till I could reach you.” Finally he looked at Sam, only a wuick glance before returning his gaze back to Dean. In just a quick glance, Dean could see none of the heat in the angels eyes when he looked at Sam like he had when he looked at Dean. “With those weapons, I have a chance to rally my forces.”

 

Dean couldn't break his eyes away from the big bright blues of the angels, but he could tell Sam was looking between them. Dean was searching those round large eyes, finally noticing what was so different about them.

 

They were alive with emotion. Instead of using his eye brows to show his frustration or confusion, his eyes were bright with...well confusion, but there was also a list of other emotions like humored, happiness and...if Dean wasn't sure what the intense emotion directed at Dean was, but it made him squirm.

 

“Oh...” Sam actually sounded relieved. “Okay, good. Yeah, so uh-” Dean finally broke the intense blue eyes to look at Sam who was looking close to having an anurism if the defined wrinkles of his confusion on his forehead were anything to go by. “What's the deal with all this tv crap?”

 

Dean turned back to the angel, just as eager to find out why once again, their lives were being recorded.

 

Castiel looked confused.

 

Not the usual kind of confused, but more like a disbelieving kind of confusion.

 

“Pardon?”

 

“Yeah.” Dean snorted, looking away briefly before Cas could return his gaze, noticing a tray of more food walking past being balanced on some girls shoulder. “Amen Padaliski.”

 

He still wasn't sure what was up with Cas, but at least he was as confused as him and Sam.

 

“Lecki.”

 

“What?” He frowned at his brother.”

 

“Lecki. Pretty sure.” Sam shrugged, almost like correcting Dean was more important than finding out what was going on.

 

Before Dean could respond, he almost jumped from the strange noise that came out of Cas.

 

“Man, they put out new pages?” Dean snapped his eyes back to the angel to see he was staring down at slightly creased sheets of papers, flipping through them in search of something. Dean could barely make out lines of words, some highlighted or scibbled out.

 

Dean almost felt his jaw drop as Cas lost his gruff voice, instead he sounded like a slightly higher pitched Jimmy Novak.

 

_Cas?_

 

“New what?” He found himself asking instead, looking between the sheets of paper and the frowning man that was obviously not an angel of the lord.

 

“Is this some sort of cosmic joke?” Sam snapped, sounding unusually angry.

 

“Yeah, except this is stupid and we don't get it.” Dean glared, even when the man before him raised one eye to him, actually looking... _amused?!_

 

In all the time Dean knew the angel, he had never shown any emotion besides frustration and confusion. Never once did the angel look at all... _amused._

 

Nor did he chuckle.

 

Or loosen his already badly made tie.

 

“You guys okay?” Cas – not Cas – was smiling, cocking his head to the side in a much more adorable puppy fashion than his usualy confused cocked to the side head was.

 

_Adorable? The hell?!_

 

“Gimme that.” dean snatched the sheets of papers from the mans hand, ignoring the blush spreading across his cheeks as he tried to forget the strange thought that had entered his mind. The man didn't react much except he started undoing the buttons to his shirt.

 

Dean ripped his eyes away from the thin t-shirt underneat to the papers in his hands.

 

He felt his jaw drop as his eyes moved across the lines of words...each line a perfect replica of their conversation like Chuck – the prophet himself had written them.

 

“What is-” Suddenly realisation hit him, he turned to Sam who had been watching the guy that looked like Cas. “These are words of the script.” his hissed, pissed how much whoever had written the words had nearly perfectly replicated what would be said. “This isn't Cas.” Dean pointed at the guy with the sheets, still staring at his brother as understanding spread through his face.

 

“But...look at him.” Sam returned to looking at Cas as Dean inspected the papers, his eyes catching the sight of a quickly sprawled name next to Castiels name.

 

Dean glanced up to see the guy smiling, spreading his white shirt open and allowing a perfect view to the t-shirt he wore beneath which made Dean frown more so than he had already been.

 

“You guys want to run lines or...?”

 

Dean cut the guy off. “His name's Misha. _Misha?”_ he squinted at the Castiel doppelgänger who looked very amused.

 

“Yeah, Misha. You did read the licence when you signed it, right?”

 

“Licence?” Dean lowered the stack of pages, not at all understanding the man – Misha as it seemed.

 

 _Misha_ nodded, still looking amused. “Marriage License?”

 

Dean took a step back, watching as Misha dug in his pocket for something and before Dean could properly see what it was, he slipped a thick golden band onto his left ring finger.

 

“You're... _married?!”_ Who was he married to? Why would Dean have read his marriage license?

 

Why was a license required to get married?

 

This time Misha rolled his eyes. “Did you guys sneak some beer on set?”

 

Dean glanced at Sam for help, but his brother seemed just as lost as he was. “I could use a cold one and a few shots right now.” Dean muttered before turning back to face _Misha._ “Why would I have read your...Marriage license?” The idea of Cas – even some guy that looked like Cas – was married would have made him want to chuckle if the whole situation he and Sam were trapped in wasn't serious.

 

Misha glanced towards Sam before back to Dean, his expression quickly morphing from incredulous to a large shit-eating grin. “You guys...” Misha started pointing both of his index fingers at both Dean and Sam, biting his lip like he was trying to stop some sound escaping his throat. “You really got me.”

 

Dean opened his mouth, although no response came out. Instead Misha responded by taking a step closer to Dean, quickly closing the short distance between them so that they were chest to chest. Dean closed his mouth slightly, frowning as he wondered what Misha was doing.

 

He didn't expect the guy to cup the confused hunters face between his hands and press his lips roughly in a chaste kiss.

 

Under normal circumstances, Dean would shoved the guy away immediately, possibly even go so far as see how far he could kick him. But as soon as his lips met the other mans...he felt entranced through the very innocent and limited touch.

 

It was like nothing he had ever felt before. Almost immediately, the kiss felt addictive, as if they could kiss for eternity, but if they even came close to breaking apart, Dean might cling on to continue the high.

 

He didn't realise his hands had wandered from hanging limply by his sides to encircling the other mans waist, pulling him tightly to his body. By the moans eliciting from the other mans throat, he didn't seem to mind. The other mans hands had moved from his face to around his neck, one hand running through his short hair.

 

It really wasn't till he heard the uncomfortable cough that could only be Sam that Dean actually realised what he was doing.

 

He was having a full out make-out session with Cas – _Misha._ Whoever the man was, he was definitely in no way as innocent as he believed Cas to be.

 

He broke from the kiss, reluctantly, but well...he needed air and he honestly wasn't sure how far things would go if he allowed whatever instinct had taken over to continue.

 

He removed his hands from the man's waist, feeling his face become hot as hell as he waited for Misha to remove his own hands from Dean. Misha had his eyes closed, his forehead leaned against Deans and a smile on his lips.

 

“And here I thought you didn't approve of PDA's Mr Cockles.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I...I honestly don't even know...


End file.
